


A proposito del destino

by LaraDAmore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Family Drama, Gay For You, M/M, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, Yaoi on Ice
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: «Sono Victor Nikiforov, il tuo vicino di casa da un paio di mesi, ormai. Ecco, ora che mi sono presentato con la dovuta educazione, potresti mica prestarmi l'auto per oggi?»Ha inizio così, la loro storia.In un tranquillo venerdì di novembre, l'ordinario Yuuri Katsuki conosce Victor Nikiforov, il bizzarro e imprevedibile vicino di casa. E da quel venerdì, la sua vita non sarà più la stessa.





	1. 1

È un venerdì mattina di novembre. Un giorno come tanti altri, per Yuuri, ha inizio alle sei precise e prosegue con il levarsi dal letto esattamente quattro minuti più tardi, in modo che lo spegnimento dell'allarme nel cellulare rientri entro i primi cinque minuti dal suo risveglio.

È la solita routine: si trascina con poche lunghe falcate fino in bagno, dove lo aspetta una doccia energetica e uno scambio di sguardi con se stesso allo specchio, un rituale rigoroso e insostituibile che gli permette di riprendere da subito il contatto con la realtà.

E via! In marcia nudo per la camera, ad arraffare un paio di boxer puliti tra la roba non stirata ammassata in una cesta. Alle sei e venti sceglie da un armadio a vista un completo scuro fresco di tintoria da abbinare a una delle tante cravatte rigorosamente azzurra, il suo colore fortunato.

Alle sei e trenta del mattino, Yuuri è pronto ad affrontare il nuovo giorno, straordinariamente ordinario.

Preciso. Puntuale. Come sempre.

Sì. Yuuri è un ragazzo di trentanni, con un impiego e una vita assolutamente ordinaria. Con i suoi capelli neri portati corti per mera praticità, degli occhiali dal look severo per i suoi occhi castani e un fisico allenato, così che la mente trovi giovamento da un corpo in salute, si presenta al mondo come uno dei tanti impiegati di una grossa società di informatica internazionale. Un ragazzo ambizioso abbastanza da tenere ai propri progetti e portarli brillantemente a buon fine, ma non fino al punto di andare oltre e dover poi sacrificare una fetta importante della vita privata.

No, la carriera non fa per lui. Anche se single e non particolarmente mondano, Yuuri non ha bisogno del lavoro per riempirsi la vita.

Un impegno professionale più alto comporterebbe eventi che non riuscirebbe a prevedere, imprevisti che non sarebbero affatto di suo gradimento. Perchè Yuuri è un tipo metodico, monotono e solitario. In una parola: noioso. E felice di esserlo.

Fischiettando di serenità, esce di casa; prende le scale evitando l'ascensore e in poco meno di tre minuti, dal terzo piano raggiunge l'androne del suo vecchio condominio. Lì, saluta una giovanissima vicina di casa che, non può fare a meno di notare, ha una faccia piuttosto sfatta anche se cerca di nasconderla dietro a un largo sorriso. E mentre le tiene la porta aperta, proprio come un bravo ragazzo è tenuto fare, respira a pieni polmoni l'aria fresca della città, ancora mezza addormentata.

Le sei e trentacinque.

Perfetto! Ora Yuuri può puntare dritto alla fermata più vicina della metropolitana, ingoiata da una fitta nebbia. Silenzoso, è un passante anonimo che si mischia ben volentieri agli altri, lieto dell'indifferenza che lo circonda e che elargisce. Un cittadino medio di Detroit alle prese con il suo venerdì qualunque, di un novembre come tanti trascorsi.

Serenamente immerso nelle sue abitudini finché, dalla foschia, una mano misteriosa si posa sulla sua spalla per imporgli di fermarsi.

Un imprevisto. Un irritante, non richiesto imprevisto. Per la sorpresa di vedersi afferrare alle spalle, Yuuri ha un momentaneo black out, che concatena la perdita del treno delle sei e cinquantadue all'inevitabile ritardo in ufficio. Il primo ritardo nella sua vita. Un terribile, vergognoso ritardo, per colpa di...

STOP.

Di chi cazzo è la colpa? Di chi è la mano che ha osato porsi a ostacolo nel suo quotidiano?

Quale imperdonabile idiota può essere mai capace di rovinare il suo perfetto tempismo?

Si volta con rabbia, in cerca del colpevole. Scopre così, di avere dietro di sé un uomo dall'aspetto trasandato e l'aria tutt'altro che colpevole.

In quel freddo venerdì mattino, per la prima volta, Yuuri si trova a fissare da vicino due grandi occhi azzurri e languidi di un ragazzo mai incontrato prima di allora.

Un ragazzo un po' bizzarro, probabilmente non molto più vecchio di lui ma con dei capelli tanto candidi da sembrarlo. Dall'aria furba sul volto e un sorriso di una purezza che non gli si addice, deduce subito che si tratti di un tizio orribilmente eccentrico. E curiosamente, in qualche modo familiare.

Perché questa sensazione di averlo già incontrato? Dove ha già fisto quella faccia da schiaffi? Dove?

E poi, la risposta arriva in un allegro cinguettio.

«Ciao!» esordisce, lo strambo.

«Ciao a te» gli replica, atono. Replica che l'altro incassa con un certo stupore. Ma è solo un attimo e subito, l'irritante sconosciuto torna a sfoggiare quel sorriso fuori luogo.

«Oh, capisco: non mi hai riconosciuto!»

Poi, si presenta. E lo shock per Yuuri è pari a quella che proverebbe se una botola invisibile si aprisse all'improvviso sotto ai suoi piedi.

«Sono Victor Nikiforov, il tuo vicino di casa da un paio di mesi, ormai. Ecco, ora che mi sono presentato con la dovuta educazione, potresti mica prestarmi l'auto per oggi?»

Prestargli l'auto. Seriamente?

Sconvolto, Yuuri sfugge a quella folle richiesta dando un'occhiata attenta all'orologio: le sette e cinque minuti.

Quel criminale gli ha appena sconvolto la sua preziosa routine.

É ufficialmente un venerdì diverso. Un venerdì che Yuuri non è in grado di controllare fino in fondo.

BOOM!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Spazietto mio:**  
  
 _Spero vi sia piaciuto quest'inizio! Vi aspetta una storia dolce, intensa e ovviamente romantica!  
Se vi è piaciuta, fatevi vivi nei commenti: il vostro supporto mi incentiva a crederci e, di conseguenza, a scrivere con maggior devozione!  
  
^_^_   



	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un venerdì sfortunato, direbbero, probabilmente urlando, imprecando. Ma non Victor.
> 
> Lui no, essendo un incorreggibile ottimista e convinto sostenitore del 'tutto accade per un motivo'. Victor ha la capacità di trasformare l'intoppo sgradevole in un monito della vita su cui dover riflettere.
> 
> Che cosa gli sta chiedendo il destino, oggi? Quale cambiamento occorre che lui faccia?

È un venerdì mattina di novembre quello in cui Victor Nikiforov viene lasciato a piedi dalla sua vecchia Ford contour. Motore fuso: un grattacapo che a molte persone rovinerebbe come minimo la giornata, se non l'intera settimana e forse anche di più.

Un venerdì sfortunato, direbbero, probabilmente urlando, imprecando. Ma non Victor.

Lui no, essendo un incorreggibile ottimista e convinto sostenitore del ' _tutto accade per un motivo_ '. Victor ha la capacità di trasformare l'intoppo sgradevole in un monito della vita su cui dover riflettere.

Che cosa gli sta chiedendo il destino, oggi? Quale cambiamento occorre che lui faccia?

Cerca di scoprirlo, fissando con estrema serietà la fumata grigiastra che si disperde gradualmente nella nebbia mattutina.

Un fatalista, Victor. Abituato ad esserlo, per via di una vita che sin dall'adolescenza gli ha dato spesso parecchi schiaffi e talvolta qualche calcio. Fuggito dalla povertà della sua madre Russia appena raggiunta la maggior età per cercare fortuna in America, dopo tutti questi anni è ancora al punto di partenza.

Un combattente, Victor. Indomabile da qualsiasi avversità. Di fatti eccolo lì, con una sigaretta accesa dentro a un sorriso spensierato, la curiosità di un adolescente negli occhi grandi e blu, la frenesia nel battito cardiaco di chi ama le sfide.

Mentre cerca di scoprire come riuscire, questa volta, a scrollarsi dalle spalle l'ennesimo problema che grava sulle sue già disperate finanze, allarga un sorriso. Un sorriso di sfida, il suo, verso una vita non semplice ma che considera intrigante. Un sorriso che sfoggia anche verso il nuovo vicino di casa che incrocia davanti al portone e dal quale viene snobbato. Di nuovo.

Victor aggrotta la fronte, indeciso se etichettare il tipo come un grande sbadato, oppure un grande stronzo. Rimurginando sul perché quel ragazzo impettito, che adesso si appresta ad attraversare svelto sulle strisce pedonali stretto nel suo cappotto nero dall'aria parecchio costosa, eviti il suo saluto con tanta ostinazione, finisce col darsi una blanda motivazione.

Magari non mi riconosce, si racconta, sdrammatizzando gli eventi. Come al solito.

Anche perché, si rende conto, non è nemmeno il momento di perdere tempo ed energie per studiare il comportamento del vicinato, vista l'urgenza con cui deve organizzarsi per risolvere i suoi guai. Prima di tutto, deve valutare se sia il caso di recarsi comunque al lavoro, essendo la caffetteria dove esercita come barman piuttosto fuori mano, oppure impiegare il tempo per preventivare l'acquisto di una nuova auto.

Ci pensa e ripensa finché, dopo un ultimo tiro, spegne la sua sigaretta contro la carrozzeria dell'auto ormai defunta, con in testa la soluzione e gli occhi ancora puntati sulla sagoma in lontananza del vicino.

" _Forse è giunto il tempo di fare conoscenza con mister dirimpettaio di pianerottolo."_

Sfida del destino accettata: Victor si lancia all'inseguimento in uno slalom piuttosto complesso tra passanti mezzi addormentati e le borse di lavoro, incurante delle occhiatacce incassate da chi urta al suo passaggio.

Cavoli! Il vicino ha davvero la fretta sotto le suole e fatica non poco a recuperare il terreno perduto.

«Perdonami, Katsuki!» prova anche a chiamarlo. Ma niente, il suo appello è una goccia gentile nel frastuono che li circonda, a due passi dai binari dove a secondi il treno stazionerà.

La caparbietà è tuttavia la sua dote migliore e alla fine, Victor ha la meglio sulla marcia da corridore del vicino e afferrandolo per la costosa giacca proprio all'ultimo, ritenta con un approccio più brusco.

«Ciao, vicino! Potresti mica prestarmi la tua auto?»

«Prego?»

L'aria di quel ragazzo non è per nulla amichevole, ma Victor non ci fa caso; a catturarlo, invece, è la sua voce. Delicata, gentile. E il suo forte accento giapponese, poi, è una piacevole nota musicale che gli strappa un mezzo sorriso.

«Potresti prestarmi la tua auto, per favore?» gli ripete.

«Scusa: ci conosciamo?»

«Certo!» gli conferma, incurante del tono arrabbiato con cui gliel'ha chiesto. «Ci vediamo spesso, visto che abitiamo nello stesso pianerottolo: tu sei Katsuki, l'ho letto sul tuo campanello. Anche tu avrai certamente letto il mio cognome, no?»

La faccia di Katsuki è di pietra: «Mi dev'essere sfuggito, sai...»

«Mi chiamo Victor Nikiforov» si presenta, pronto.

«Molto lieto, Nikiforov.»

«Puoi chiamarmi Vitya, però!»

Katsuki gli sorride e per un attimo, Victor ha l'illusione di averlo finalmente conquistato. Ma la cortesia dei giapponesi si sa, maschera la veridicità dei loro pensieri. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarselo.

«Ok, Vitya. Quand'è così, allora...»

«Allora?»

«Allora, no. Non ti presto la mia auto»

Il sorriso di Victor si spegne: «No?»

«No.»

«Ma dai, la mia è chiaramente un'emergenza! Altrimenti non ti avrei certo chiesto un favore simile!»

«Oh, posso immaginarlo. Ma il mio resta un grandissimo no.»

«E dai, Katsuki!»

«Ti prego, chiamami Yuuri» gli fa il verso lui, in un tono pungente.

«Yuuri» lo asseconda. «Ascolta: mi serve davvero. Tanto per capirci, il bar dove lavoro è nella zona industriale a sud della città e con il treno non posso proprio raggiungerlo.

Yuuri lancia uno sguardo ai binari: «Quale treno? Per caso, parli di quello che mi hai fatto perdere, o del prossimo che rischia di sfrecciarmi davanti, di nuovo, intanto che mi trattieni contro la mia volontà? Perché, sai, non è che sono in giro a prendere l'aria fresca del mattino, ma lavoro anch'io. E tu, _Victya,»_ scandisce con freddezza, «mi stai facendo accumulare uno spaventoso ritardo.»

Stanco di incassare i suoi no, Victor prende una pausa per massaggiarsi le tempie pulsanti. «Lo so e mi dispiace!» prova a mediare.

«Va bene, ti chiedo scusa per il tempo che ti ho rubato. Solo, potresti almeno accompagnarmi in un posto, questa sera?»

«Aspetta, fammi pensare a una risposta adeguata: sempre no!»

«Ti supplico! Ti pago la benzina e anche la cena» gli propone Victor. E disperato, gli apre il cuore: «Si tratta di un appuntamento davvero importante per me.»

Ma Yuuri, imperterrito, svia il suo sguardo implorante giocando nervoso con l'astina degli occhiali. «La tua ragazza capirà! Conserva i tuoi soldi per comprarle un mazzo di rose per scusarti con lei.»

Un altro no. Per giunta l'indisponente gira i tacchi, intenzionato a disfarsi di lui.

«Non è la mia ragazza che devo incontrare, ma mio figlio.» precisa, più per sfogo che per convincerlo davvero.

E proprio nel momento in cui Victor crede di non aver più alcuna speranza, Yuuri lo sorprende, cambiando idea. Si volta piano, con aria sospettosa.

«Tuo figlio?» gli domanda, ammorbidendo il tono.

Victor nota come anche i suoi lineamenti si siano ingentiliti; gli occhi, soprattutto, hanno cambiato la loro forma, passando da due piccoli spicchi arcigni alla dolcezza di due mandorle. In tutt'altra situazione, Yuuri sarebbe proprio il tipo di ragazzo con cui ci proverebbe all'istante, si soprende a pensare.

«Sì» gli conferma. «Questo era il fine settimana per noi e se non mi presento, di sicuro ci resterà molto male.»

Yuuri sospira: «Fatti trovare alle venti, sotto al portone» lo istruisce.

E poi, senza preavviso, gli regala un sorriso. Un piccolo, graziosissimo sorriso, che manda Victor dritto sulle nuvole. Salvo cadere giù all'arrivo di un algido arrivederci, nel momento in cui Yuuri si dà alla fuga tra la folla.

«Per le venti, ci sarò!» grida euforico Victor, incapace di trattenersi.

Felice come un bimbo, per un sorriso. Un sorriso in un venerdì di novembre, baciato dal destino.

  
  
  
  
**Continua...**  
 

 

 **Spazietto dell'autrice:** lo so, lo so. Victor papà è strano, ma quando vi sarete ripresi, provate a pensare chi potrebbe mai essere il figlioletto? :D

Sì, che ci arrivate, dai... Grazie della lettura! Se il secondo atto vi è piaciuto, ricordatevi di supportare la storia :*

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Basta! Vuoi smetterla, per favore?» sbotta, acido. «Che cosa ti ho pregato di fare, Nikiforov?»  
> «Vitya» sente che precisa.  
> «Va bene, Vitya. Vediamo se hai ancora memoria di che cosa ti ho chiesto, prima di salire in questa macchina!»  
> Victor si gratta le sopracciglia con fare pensieroso: «Non parlare. Non fumare. Non rispondere al cellulare, messaggi compresi...»

Neanche due isolati dalla partenza e il fastidioso vicino già spezza il rigoroso silenzio che, Yuuri si era badato bene di comunicargli, avrebbe dovuto imporsi per l'intera durata del viaggio in auto.  
  
E invece no! Victor ha deciso di fregarsene: fischietta motivi tutti suoi, ridacchia delle proprie battute a cui non ottiene alcuna interazione da lui, al di fuori di occhiattacce con le quali viene sempre ridotto al silenzio, per poi ricominciare.  
Fischiettare, ridacchiare, farfugliare. Disturbare. Al terzo isolato, Yuuri non ne può davvero più.  
  
«Basta! Vuoi smetterla, per favore?» sbotta, acido. «Che cosa ti ho pregato di fare, Nikiforov?»  
«Vitya» sente che precisa.  
«Va bene, Vitya. Vediamo se hai ancora memoria di che cosa ti ho chiesto, prima di salire in questa macchina!»  
Victor si gratta le sopracciglia con fare pensieroso: «Non parlare. Non fumare. Non rispondere al cellulare, messaggi compresi...»  
  
Poi, una breve pausa che Yuuri incalza spazientito. «E...?»  
«E, mi pare, in ultimo ma non meno importante: non respirare rumorosamente.»  
«Esatto, Victya! E mi sai anche spiegare il perché?»  
«Perché quando sei alla guida, non ammetti alcun tipo di distrazione.»  
«Molto bene!» si complimenta Yuuri, con un sarcasmo così palese che veste la sua stessa voce, salita su di un'ottava. «E adesso: shhh!»  
  
Silenzio.  
Finalmente! La ramanzina ha avuto in Victor l'effetto sperato. Non che Yuuri abbia goduto nel riprenderlo in quella maniera, ma il fatto è che si è visto costretto; guidare su strade nuove lo mette a disagio, per cui parlare rischierebbe di compromettere la sua concentrazione al volante. Anche se, in verità...  
  
Beh, sì. Deve ammettere con se stesso che da quel tizio l'avrebbe preteso in qualsiasi caso e in qualsiasi luogo, e se ha cercato di mascherare la sua insofferenza dietro a una giustificazione oggettiva, è solo per il timore di intaccare il quieto vivere con il vicinato.  
  
Non si sa mai: oltre a essere un invadente e un impiccione con l'hobby di ricattare moralmente il prossimo in cambio di favori improponibili, Victor Nikiforov potrebbe anche rivelarsi un pericoloso violento, di quelli che si leggono nelle peggiori cronache dei giornali. Perciò, tirando le somme Yuuri è davvero convinto che ci sia stata la reale necessità di accampare una scusa. E per sua fortuna, non saprebbe dire se per poca intelligenza o per commovente ingenuità del soggetto, la scusa ha anche retto e gli ha permesso di godersi un po' di meritata pace per il resto del tragitto.  
  
Tuttavia, si sa, le cose belle purtroppo durano poco e giunti al confine con la zona industriale, la voce impastata di Victor irrompe nell'abitacolo, insieme alla sua sgradevole allegria.  
«Ehi, siamo arrivati! Era ora!» lo sente protestare. «Accidenti! La tua guida è davvero tranquilla! Ho pensato che non saremmo arrivati mai!»  
  
L'occhiataccia che Yuuri gli lancia avrebbe tanto voluto che lo fulminasse, ma purtroppo l'altro non ci ha badato, impegnato com'era a sgranchirsi le braccia e a sbadigliare senza alcun contegno.  
  
_"Addio, amato silenzio"_ piagnucola tra i pensieri, intanto che effettua un parcheggio con l'entusiasmo di un condannato a morte. Per lo meno sono arrivati a destinazione, si consola: ora Victor è in grado di badare a se stesso. Oppure no?  
  
«Ti spiace se ti aspetto in macchina?» gli propone, sperando per il no.  
«Veramente, sì» è la risposta sfrontata che invece riceve da Victor mentre scendono dall'auto, insieme a una grossolana pacca sulla spalla.  
  
" _Addio, rifugio del pianto"_  sospira, sconfitto.  
Rassegnato, Yuuri non ha altra scelta che portare a termine la sua buona azione. Costretto a dar retta ai capricci di un insopportabile conoscente a causa della propria impeccabile educazione, si ritrova persino a camminarci fianco a fianco, come fossero due amichetti delle scuole primarie. O peggio ancora, come una coppietta di fidanzatini.  
  
Il supplizio, per sua fortuna, ha vita breve; il portone davanti al quale si fermano è a pochi metri dal parcheggio. Si tratta di una palazzina fatiscente, come del resto tutte quelle della zona. La facciata è talmente trascurata che è quasi priva di colore e i balconi sono talmente stretti, da dare l'idea di non essere a norma da un bel pezzo.  
  
Yuuri nota che Victor preferisce avvisare il figlio del suo arrivo con uno squillo sul cellulare e da ciò ne deduce che, probabilmente, il citofono non è funzionante.  
  
Quanto squallore, a pochi chilometri dal centro città! Eppure, sembra che Victor non si dia cruccio dei tanti disagi che, ne è sicuro, riscontra il figlio nel quotidiano. Irresponsabilità, oppure eccesso di ottimismo? Yuuri se lo domanda, osservando il suo sorriso scanzonato aprirsi nuovamente.  
  
Qualche secondo di attesa e da uno di quei terribili balconi si affaccia, al secondo piano, una donna. Avrà grossomodo la loro età, e nonostante indossi una tuta larga e sformata, Yuuri rimane molto colpito dalla sua bellezza: alta, forse anche più di lui, capelli lucenti e ambrati e due occhi di un blu intenso. Si chiede come sia possibile che una donna tanto attraente possa essere l'ex moglie di un tale spiantato e la risposta non tarda molto ad arrivare, dalla stessa bocca che ha ammirato e che ha creduto, delicata e gentile.  
  
«Eccoti qua, coglione! Potevi anche presentarti a mezzanotte, tanto io che cazzo ho da fare nella mia vita, oltre che aspettare i tuoi fottutissimi porci comodi?»  
Yuuri è senza parole e senza fiato per la cascata di odio della ex di Victor.  
  
Wow. Un attimo, un attimo! Quella donna ha davvero parlato a quel modo? Accidenti: con quel tono feroce e il suo marcato accento russo, farebbe impallidire persino un camionista inferocito dal troppo traffico!  
  
Yuuri ammette una certa solidarietà nei confronti del suo vicino; al suo posto, non saprebbe nemmeno in che modo ribattere a tanta rabbia. Ma al contrario di lui, Victor è riuscito a preservare la calma e il suo sorriso impudente.  
  
«Ciao anche a te,  _Mila_!» la saluta atono «Yuri è pronto? Perché avrei una certa fretta di andare.»  
Yuri? L'omonimo giapponese sente un tonfo nel petto, sorpreso dalla coincidenza.  
  
«Ma sentilo! Tu hai fretta?» sbotta lei.  
«In effetti, non io. Ma il mio amico, qui, ce l'ha.»  
Sempre in tutta serenità Victor indica Yuuri, nel frattempo trasformatosi da uomo a monumento al terrore.  
«Un tuo amico?» ripete Mila.  
  
  
Un attimo dopo la donna scoppia a ridere di gusto, lasciando Yuuri interdetto, a chiedersi il perché. Cosa le suona tanto esilarante? Il suo ex non ha forse degli amici?  
  
A ogni modo, Yuuri sente il bisogno di correggere la sua presentazione in corso, confessandole la verità. «In verità, sono solo il suo vicino di casa.»  
  
«Ciao, signor  _Vicino di Casa_  di Vitya. Che carino sei, a dargli compagnia di venerdì sera!»  
«La mia auto è morta! Devo a lui se sono riuscito ad arrivare fin qui» le spiega stizzito Victor.  
«La tua cazzo di auto preistorica è finalmente morta? Era ora! Almeno potrò dormire sogni tranquilli sapendo che il mio Yurio non ci salirà mai più!»  
«Scusa se non ho soldi per comprarmi una bella macchina fiammante, come quelle sfoggiate dal tuo ricco amichetto» ribatte Victor e questa volta, Yuuri crede di percepire nella sua voce una certa vena provocatoria, anche se gli riesce difficile immaginarselo in veste vendicativa.  
  
Poi però, gli occhi di Victor si socchiudono maligni e capisce che no, non si è affatto sbagliato.  
  
«Auto sportive, sempre a due posti, scommetto. Quanti anni sono, ormai, che vi frequentate? Deve tenere davvero molto in considerazione tuo figlio: non trovi?»  
  
Per un attimo, Yuuri scorge sul viso di Mila la fragilità di una madre stanca e sofferente, frutto di una vita mai facile. Un attimo appena, dopodiché ritorna carica per aggredire il suo ex.  
  
«Risparmiami la farsa del buon padre, ti prego!» lo zittisce. E rientrando in casa, urla una specie di congedo. «Yuri sta scendendo: adesso sparite in fretta!»  
  
Scomparsa Mila, Yuuri si rende conto di aver trattenuto il fiato per il tempo del loro battibecco e riprende da subito un regolare respiro.  
  
«Bel caratterino» gli sfugge, in un filo di voce.  
Avrebbe scommesso in una pronta complicità di Victor ma non è così; non accenna una reazione e si chiude in chissà quali tormenti. Scuro in volto, Victor, finché dal portone non spunta fuori la testolina bionda di un ragazzino a spazzare via il suo malumore.  
  
Yuuri non fatica a riconoscere la sintonia che c'è tra padre e figlio; esteticamente Yurio si rivela diverso; un adolescente dal viso più arrotondato, con un caschetto di capelli d'oro e due grandi occhioni di cielo da cui Yuuri, curiosamente, si sente scrutare con intensità. Ma quando il ragazzino sorride al genitore, non ha più alcun dubbio sul loro legame, riconoscendo in entrambi la stessa aria scanzonata e insieme disillusa.  
  
Approfittando dell'abbraccio del padre, il ragazzino va a caccia di un bacio che ottiene senza alcuna difficoltà.  
  
«Ciao papà!»  
«Com'è andata la giornata,  _boss_?» gli domanda Victor, intanto che lo lascia libero dalla stretta affettuosa.  
«Alla grande! Spero anche la tua!»  
  
Prima di rispondergli, Victor strizza un occhio a Yuuri con cui compra il suo riserbo. : «Diciamo di sì.»  
  
Stanco della parte del terzo incomodo e soprattutto fremente di lasciarsi alle spalle quella che nella sua mente sconvolta è ormai etichettata come la terribile "Strega di Detroit", il giapponese li interrompe.  
  
«Che ne dite se continuiamo a parlare mentre camminiamo verso l'auto?»  
«E tu, chi diavolo sei?» chiede Yurio, senza tanti giri di parole. Di colpo, la gioia sul suo volto si eclissa sotto l'ombra della sua algida accoglienza.  
  
Preso un respiro di tempo gli risponde, cordiale come sempre, fingendo di non vedere l'occhiataccia che il ragazzino gli rivolge.  
  
«Mi chiamo Yuuri Katsuki, molto piacere.»  
«Ciao, Yuuri.»  
  
Il largo sorriso diabolico del giovane Nikiforov ha un che di inquietante, un preludio a qualcosa che per il povero Yuuri non anticipa nulla di buono.  
  
E quel qualcosa, Yurio glielo serve a voce squillante e, di questo ne è più che sicuro, per il gusto di giocare con la sua mente ordinata e abituata alla norma e sconvolgerla più di quanto già non lo sia a causa del padre.  
  
Un qualcosa di estremamente scioccante, dal quale Yuuri teme difficilmente di potersi mai riprendere: «E così, sei tu il nuovo fidanzato di papà?»  
  
SCRASH!  
  
**Spazietto dell'autrice.**  
_Ecco: non mi bastava scioccarvi con la paternità di Victor e il suo stile di vita non proprio regolare, vi ho piazzato anche Mila un po' più grande e, pare, ex di Victor. Perché? Perché mi va, lo reputo divertente e siccome siamo in una AU, tanto vale osare e riproporre i personaggi in contesti del tutto diversi. Ma tornando alla storia, quella canaglia di Yurio ha già preso in antipatia Yuuri? Oppure, semplicemente, vuole divertirsi alle sue spalle? Spero vi siate divertiti e di ritrovarvi al prossimo aggiornamento!_


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dispetto delle avversità, la sua vena ottimista ha scovato ben due ragioni per essere grato a quel difficile venerdì. Due ragioni che per ironia del destino, portano entrambe il nome di Yuri.

Dopo la serie di grattacapi dovuti all'auto e l'ennesima lite con Mila, alle ventidue passate della sera Victor Nikiforov potrebbe tranquillamente classificare la giornata come una di quelle da dimenticare, eppure il largo sorriso che sfoggia dimostra tutto il contrario. A dispetto delle avversità, la sua vena ottimista ha scovato ben due ragioni per essere grato a quel difficile venerdì. Due ragioni che per ironia del destino, portano entrambe il nome di Yuri.

Yuri, suo figlio, è la prima che ora siede sul divano della piccola sala da pranzo, con due grandi occhi colmi di gioia mentre si impegna a mangiare l'ultima fetta di pizza dal piatto, senza imbrattarsi la felpa di pomodoro. Per godersela appieno, la sua amata ragione di felicità, Victor zittisce eccezionalmente la televisione, così che le chiacchiere e i sorrisi costruiti non disturbino la loro genuina armonia, lasciando alla radio il compito di dar loro compagnia.

Sì, insieme al suo Yurio, Victor si sente davvero felice. In quel momento ha la sensazione che tutto il mondo di cui ha bisogno è dentro alla sua cucina e non gli serve null'altro. Vorrebbe godere all'infinito del suo visetto così com'è, sporco di pizza e di gioia, invece di viverlo sempre più di rado come gli accade ultimamente a causa dei turni massacranti al lavoro.

Da quando lavora come barman alla caffetteria di Christophe, gestore e amico, le occasioni per trascorrere del tempo con suo figlio si sono drammaticamente ridotte. Nell'ultimo mese, soprattutto, i tanti eventi mondani da organizzare nel locale hanno permesso a Victor solo qualche ora libera e in pomeriggi sporadici in cui, purtroppo, Yurio ha declinato spesso per via di impegni scolastici e sportivi. Del resto, Victor è consapevole che a quattordic'anni si va dritti e di corsa su un percorso esistenziale, dove anche i genitori più presenti non hanno modo di seguirli quanto vorrebbero. Tanto più è dura per lui, ragazzo padre dalla qualità di vita altalentante. Malgrado l'impegno, la volontà e i buoni propositi, gli è praticamente impossibile stare al passo con i ritmi di Yurio; il tempo scorre troppo in fretta e li allontana, ponendoli nella vita quotidiana sempre più agli antipodi, come le ore con i secondi.

Suo figlio sta crescendo troppo in fretta e quel che è peggio, senza di lui. Ma non può farci nulla.

La vita di Victor non è semplice;.non ha mai trovato un compagno con cui dividere problemi e pensieri. Non è riuscito a mantenere negli anni un rapporto pacifico con la madre di Yurio, Mila: il breve periodo in cui sono stati insieme ha avuto effetti troppo disastrosi nelle loro vite, per riuscire ad andare oltre alla rottura.

Non ha nemmeno una famiglia a cui appoggiarsi nei momenti no, o meglio non l'ha più da quando è stato ripudiato, diversi anni fa. Ricorda ancora il preciso istante in cui ha confessato di essere gay durante una cena, era ancora un ragazzino di appena sedici anni e si aprì ai suoi cari in una serata come tante, finita poi in tragedia.

No. Non è stata affatto la fine, Victor si corregge subito. É stato l'inizio. L'inizio di una vita libera dall'ipocrisia e dalle costrizioni sociali.

E in nome di quella libertà ottenuta con tanta sofferenza, ha voluto crescere Yurio lontano dalle bugie; gli ha detto le cose come stanno da sempre, raccontando tutto di se stesso con la massima sensibilità.

Proprio per questa sua educazione fondata sulla verità non dovrebbe stupirsi che adesso, Yurio abbia per la testa domande come quella di quel venerdì sera. Eppure, Victor ha sentito morire un battito nel cuore quando la vocina allegra del figlio ha alluso all'improvviso a un legame speciale tra lui e il vicino di casa. Peraltro, ridacchiando come un idiota davanti alla faccia impallidita del presunto fidanzato in verità appena conosciuto, Victor si è reso conto troppo tardi di non aver provato nemmeno a nascondergli il proprio orientamento sessuale. Deve proprio ammetterlo: sul momento si è vergognato da morire, ma si è anche decisamente divertito. Quella faccia resa buffa dallo shock, lo ha fatto sorridere in tutta la sua buffa innocenza, dandogli un altro motivo per non lagnarsi della sua giornata.

Proprio così: la sua seconda ragione per sentirsi felice quella sera è lo scontroso vicino di casa Yuuri Katsuki e per questo vaggio inaspettato tra le nuvole, Victor ringrazia il destino dal profondo del cuore.

  
 

«Papà!» lo richiama a terra il figlio. Più e più volte, gli suggerisce l'aria seccata con cui lo ritrova quando gli dà finalmente retta.

«Scusami, ero sovrappensiero: cosa devi dirmi?» si affretta a chiedergli. Salvo poi mordersi la lingua un attimo dopo vedendo Yurio strizzargli l'occhio con fare complice, ben sapendo che in quella maniera, solitamente, gli preannuncia un sacco di guai.

Di fatti, all'occhiata Yurio fa seguire una proposta a cui non si è preparato: «Stavo pensando che sarebbe gentile da parte nostra, portare del gelato al tuo vicino.»

Per poco Victor non casca dalla sedia, tanta è l'adrenalina che gli scorre improvvisa per la spina dorsale: «Come ti salta in mente?»

Mentre ribatte, il piccolo furfante non scompone il suo ghigno beffardo di un centimetro: «Beh, che ci sarebbe di male? Hai detto che siete amici, no?»

«Sì, diciamo di sì» farfuglia il padre, messo alle strette.

«Quindi, che ci trovi di male nella mia idea?»

«Nulla, ma...»

Yurio solleva un sopracciglio: «Ma?»

Silenzio.

Non sapendo come rispondere senza contraddirsi del tutto, Victor sceglie di tacere e intanto si interroga su come risolvere la situazione. L'insistenza con cui Yurio indaga sulla questione amici o non amici è troppo palese perché Victor non si senta messo alla prova e fallirla, rischierebbe di costargli molto caro.

Che fare? Meglio confessare un certo interesse per Yuuri, oppure reggere ancora la mezza verità e lasciare cadere il discorso dell'amico appena possibile?

  
 

Che poi, a pensarci a mente fredda, Victor non è neanche tanto sicuro che Yuuri gli piaccia davvero. Certo, esteticamente non ha dubbi a riguardo, ma se si tratta di considerare il carattere, beh...

Se solo quell'indisponenza fosse una corazza dietro alla quale nascondesse la sua indole gentile, allora... Ma resta il fatto che semmai bussasse adesso alla sua porta, a quell'ora tarda e senza nessun invito, difficilmente vedrebbe affiorare quella gentilezza a cui tanto ambisce. Per l'occasione potrebbe venire a contatto con altri lati della personalità di Yuuri, persino peggiori di quelli già scoperti e questa probabilità di per sé, è già sufficiente a spegnergli ogni fantasia.  
Meglio lasciar perdere; deve solo convincere quel testardo del figlio a fare altrettanto. Già, già. Facile sulla carta, ma quanto a fatti...

«Sai, boss» prova a glissare «Devi capire che magari Yuuri a quest'ora sarà stanco, e vorrà solo riposare.»

«Ma non è così tardi!» protesta Yurio.

«Sì che lo è, per chi è abituato a svegliarsi presto ogni mattina e a recarsi in ufficio.»

«Ma lui è un tuo amico e io voglio conoscerlo!»

«Domenica sera ne avrai l'opportunità, visto che si è offerto di accompagnarti a casa.»

«Io voglio vederlo adesso!»

Sbuffando la sua resa, alla fine Victor confessa per esasperazione.

«Ascolta, boss. Veramente, io e Yuuri non siamo così intimi da bussare alla sua porta per un gelato insieme di venerdì sera.»

«Però lo è abbastanza da chiedergli il favore di accompagnarmi a casa» lo incalza Yurio.

D'un tratto il ghigno si trasforma in una smorfia di disappunto e gli occhi si serrano contrariati, un momento di puro terrore per cui Victor decide di aprirgli il cuore per davvero.

«Sì, ma perché Yuuri Katsuki è una persona gentile» ammette, in un filo di voce. «La verità è che oggi, per tutto il tempo, ho costretto Yuuri a darmi retta perché detestavo l'idea di non poterti vedere.»

Per attimi interminabili, il ticchettio dell'orologio alla parete è il solo suono nella piccola stanza. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Il cuore di Victor si congela nell'attesa di scoprire se Yurio sia in grado di perdonargli quella mezza verità, oppure no.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. E poi, come nulla fosse accaduto, Yurio riprende a sorridergli, riaccendendogli il battito nel petto con calde parole d'affetto.

«Anche tu sei una persona gentile, papà. E una persona gentile è quella che porta un gelato a un amico, per sdebitarsi di un favore.»

«Mh» mugugna Victor. «Il gelato potrebbe non piacergli. Non conosco abbastanza Yuuri da sapere i suoi gusti in fatto di dolci.»

«Io non mi farei tante paranoie: sarà felice del nostro regalo perché, eddai! A tutti piace il gelato!»

E incrociate le braccia, Yurio lo sfida con uno sguardo sorprendentemente maturo per la sua età: «Guarda che ho visto come lo guardi, papà.»

«C-come lo guardo?» balbetta quello che, tra i due, dovrebbe essere l'adulto.

«Lo guardi in quel modo.»

Yurio non aggiunge altro, ma a Victor non serve ascoltare nulla di più. La sua schiettezza diventa per il genitore la spinta giusta con cui si ritrova a suonare il campanello del ragazzo che guarda a quel modo, alle ventitre passate. E il figlio al suo fianco, in veste da ambasciatore della loro amicizia, ascoltando insieme il meccanico movimento della serratura che si sblocca con il respiro appeso tra i denti.

Dopo un paio di interminabili minuti in suspence la porta si apre e spunta la faccia contrariata di Yuuri. Dannazione, piagnucola Victor tra sé.

L'avvenenza del vicino lo spiazza di nuovo. Non avrebbe immaginato di trovarlo tanto sexy anche vestito casual, con indosso un paio di jeans più larghi di almeno una taglia rispetto alla sua e un maglione nero, che gli lascia in vista la curva delicata tra il collo e la spalla.

A salvarlo dal limbo confusionale in cui è precipatato ci pensa Yurio, che per nulla intimorito dall'aria seccata del vicino lo saluta a gran voce.

«Oi, Yuuri!»

«Ciao a te, Nikiforov junior» ricambia atono lui. All'apparenza sereno, almeno finché non è Victor a rivolgergli un timido saluto: «Dimmi un po': non avete orologi in casa, o hai scassato anche quelli?»

Il terrore si appropria della voce di Victor e non gli permette di formulare una sola frase di senso compiuto. Ancora una volta, interviene Yurio a rimediare al suo silenzio.

«Veramente sono stato io che ho insistito per vederti, Mr amico di papà» dichiara a testa alta, pietrificando il padre per la vergogna.

«Capisco,» soffia appena Yuuri, ripresosi dallo stupore dopo un colpo di tosse nervoso. «Cosa posso fare per voi, a quest'ora?» domanda. Ed ecco servito a Yurio ciò di cui è in cerca; alzate le braccia, il furbetto gli punta la vaschetta a un palmo dal naso.

«Ti andrebbe un gelato insieme a noi?»

Victor osserva con orrore le belle labbra di Yuuri arricciarsi, pronte al no.

«Sì, mi va» suonano leggere, cambiando forma a sorpresa. Un consenso inaspettato che Yurio non si fa certo ripetere due volte, sgattaiolando furtivo per la feritoria lasciata incustodita. Di contro, Victor si lascia fermare sulla soglia dall'occhiata severa di Yuuri.

«Davvero, non ti disturbiamo?» si accerta, armandosi di un sorriso colpevole.

«A questo punto, ho forse un'altra scelta?» replica l'altro.

Victor scuote il capo, mascherando un sorriso. «Pare di no.»

E mentre con un cenno del capo Yuuri lo invita a entrare in casa sua, Victor si decide a entrare in punta di piedi.

La sua non è semplice esitazione. C'è qualcosa di più a rendere il suo passo leggero, qualcosa di speciale che gli permette quasi di fluttuare in quell'ingresso. Qualcosa di bello e che sarebbe mancato nella sua serata per renderla davvero perfetta.

Se ne rende conto solo adesso. Con Yuuri che gli cammina a un soffio di distanza e gli fa battere il cuore al ritmo della vera felicità.

  
  
  
  
**Spazietto dell'autrice:** _con questo capitolo vi auguro un buon ferragosto e spero di rendervi una domenica sera più divertente ^_^ Grazie a chi ha commentato finora, a chi mi ha incoraggiato in questa rivisitazione della victuuri, con tanto di cucciolo da gestire XD Vi aspetto anche in questo capitolo, siete importantissimi compagni di sogni! E adesso, corro dal mio boss... Come capisco Victor: la mia piccola pretende un mondo di attenzione!! A presto! :D_   



	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila incassa in silenzio la ramanzina; sa che Sara ha ragione, ma confermarglielo le costa troppo caro, in orgoglio e autocritica.
> 
> Dovrebbe innanzitutto cominciare a guardare Georgi Popovich con gli occhi dell'amica per distinguere tutti quei suoi sorrisi calcolati. Dovrebbe prendere a prestito anche le orecchie di Sara, per capire il senso delle sue frasi, sempre misurate, troppo composte, e anche la bocca di lei per rispondere a tono quando Georgi la abbandona senza alcuna pietà, per sbrigare i suoi presunti affari.
> 
> Mila dovrebbe, insomma, ammettere di aver sbagliato amore, ancora una volta. Ma non può proprio farlo, non se la sente di restare nuovamente senza sogni e speranze.
> 
> Alla cruda realtà preferisce la dolcezza di una menzogna, una storia mediocre appesa a un filo marcio e fragile di illusioni. Quel filo è tutto quello che ha, per tenere insieme il suo cuore fatto in mille pezzi da Victor.

» Ciao Yurio, ti aspetto per cena?  
» No, mamma. Sto già cenando con papà

Una pausa di alcuni minuti. Poi, la madre digita un nuovo messaggio in chat.  
 

» Altra pizza, suppongo

» Eh eh eh

» Contento tu!

» Eddai, faccio ancora un po' di compagnia a papà. Mica ti spiace?  
 

_Eccome! Tuo padre non merita il tempo che gli dedichi! Torna a casa, cucciolo mio!_

Questo è quello che sta passando per la testa di Mila Babicheva. E l'avrebbe scritto, non avesse contato fino a cento prima di accomodare il figlio con un rabbioso 'OK'.

Due minuti. Dieci minuti. Un'ora.

Da Yurio, nessun nuovo messaggio.

E intanto, la mente di Mila vaga in un mare di frustrazione: chissà se è stato un bene assecondarlo, si domanda, o se invece avrebbe fatto meglio a dar retta a quello che, in verità, avrebbe voluto rinfacciare al suo ex con un secco no?

Il suo sospiro le spiega di sì, di aver agito nel giusto, e pian piano il battito del cuore placa il suo tumultuoso disappunto.

Che Victor non meritasse nemmeno un'ora del suo tempo, Yurio lo avrebbe dovuto capire da solo e purtroppo, soffrendo. Ma per adesso, forzare una distanza da quello sconsiderato del padre si sarebbe ritorto contro di lei, nel rapporto onesto e complice con il suo cucciolo messo in piedi con fatica, giorno per giorno.  
 

» Tanto per sapere... quand'è che pensi di tornare?

» Siamo quasi arrivati! Abbi pazienza, ma quell'imbranato di Yuuri guida così lento che i ciclisti, superandoci, ci insultano!

  
 

Yuuri?  
Nel leggere quel nome, Mila sente lo stomaco serrarsi. Le dita tremano mentre ribatte al fglio, fingendo noncuranza.  
 

» Yuuri, chi? Il giapponesino che ha accompagnato tuo padre sotto casa nostra?

» Sì, lui!

  
 

Per Mila, un'altra fitta. Per Yurio, un'attesa di qualche minuto.

» Mamy?

»

» Che stai pensando?

 

_A mio figlio, che è stato costretto a passare il fine settimana con il padre frocio e la sua gheisha della porta d'accanto. Ecco a cosa sto pensando!_

 

Borbotta, fissando il display del suo smartphone come fosse l'incarnazione del male universale. No, non va bene, si rimprovera. Deve calmarsi. E subito.

 

» Mamma! Ci sei?

» Scusami tesoro. Allora, raccontami del ragazzo di tuo padre. È simpatico? Ti ha trattato bene?

 

Mentre i puntini di sospensione nella chat indicano l'impegno con cui Yurio le spiega la situazione, il batticuore le ritorna a gridare con prepotenza. Alla fine, non ha dovuto aspettare che un minuto scarso perché arrivasse. Un minuto che le è costato un principio di infarto.

 

» Quale ragazzo? Se intendi Yuuri, guarda che non stanno insieme! Quello stoccafisso è già tanto se riesce a camminare, con il palo nel culo che si ritrova!

 

Mila scoppia a ridere, anche se come genitrice si impone ufficialmente contegno.

 

» Yurio! Modera i termini!

» Eh, scusa! Comunque no, papà e Yuuri non stanno insieme

 

Altri puntini di sospensione e Mila sorride: Yurio le dà altri particolari.

 

» Pensa che venerdì sera gli abbiamo portato il gelato pensando di passare la serata insieme a lui. Alla fine? Yuuri ci ha invitati a levarci dai piedi dopo mezz'ora! Mamma, credimi: papà non ha proprio nessuna speranza con lui!

 

L'ultima frase le strappa via quel sorriso appena conquistato. Quindi, Victor ha davvero delle mire sul vicino di casa?

 

 

♥♥♥

 

 

Nascosta dietro la tenda del soggiorno, Mila Babicheva osserva da una finestra il meticoloso parcheggio sotto casa di un'utilitaria. Ha lo sguardo che avrebbe un cecchino verso il soggetto da colpire e il cellulare incollato all'orecchio, quasi fosse in attesa dell'ordine di fare fuoco.

E riconoscendo la figura di Victor scendere dall'auto, per un pericoloso istante ha davvero desiderato esserlo.

A guardarlo così felice, con la sua camicia migliore e un pantalone senza toppe, persino stirato di tutto punto, avrebbe voluto che il cellulare si trasformasse in una rivoltella carica.

Perché Mila malsopporta l'idea che Victor Nikiforov arrivi alla felicità prima di lei. Per come la pensa lei, un mondo giusto o per lo meno equo non dovrebbe elargire un lieto fine a chi, come il suo ex, tratta l'amore con la stessa cura che avrebbe per la spazzatura. Non dovrebbero esistere seconde opportunità per chi si ricorda di essere gay solo dopo aver preso la verginità di una ragazza, magari un po' ingenua e di sicuro troppo innamorata, per poi liquidarla un paio di giorni dopo con un ridicolo discorso del tipo è stato bello provare l'eterosessualità ma no, grazie, e mi raccomando: restiamo in contatto.

Bastardo! Sì, Mila non ha dubbi in proposito: Victor è un gran bastardo.

E nonostante tutto la povera sedotta e abbandonata scopre di non poterlo chiudere fuori dalla sua vita, scoprendo di aspettare un figlio un mese e mezzo più tardi.

Un figlio che adesso la ragazza, Mila, osserva di sottecchi mentre scherza con il bastardo, che è anche un genitore latitante e irresponsabile. Un uomo capace di presentarsi a lui in compagnia dei suoi fidanzatini, uno diverso in ogni loro uscita.

Non è giusto. Se il mondo fosse davvero dalla parte dei 'buoni' tutto questo non succederebbe; Victor si dispererebbe per i suoi casini, solo e dannato, mentre lei sarebbe felicemente sposata con un uomo ricco e premuroso.

Ma a quanto pare, il mondo ha tutt'altro punto di vista.

«Eccoli che arrivano» sibila velenosa al cellulare.

«Arrivati? E con un'ora prima del previsto! Wow, che magia è mai questa?» si meraviglia la voce amica, dall'altra parte della linea.

«Già» conferma.

Intanto il “trio dei fortunati” viaggia verso il suo portone di casa e quando il suo sguardo si posa su Yuuri, sente montare una rabbia che sfoga al telefono.

«L'idiota si è portato dietro il suo nuovo scopa amico! Oltretutto è un vero schianto, accidenti! Dovresti vederlo! Che cazzo di spreco compie la natura, a metterci tanto impegno sui gay!»

«Dai, Mila. Non attaccare di nuovo con i tuoi sermoni omofobi...»

«Zitta, Sara! Sta' zitta, porco cazzo!» grida lei. «Non è giusto! Questo è proprio un mondo di merda!»

Un singhiozzo le sfugge e dall'altro capo, le giunge in un sospiro:«Mila, non piangere»

«Non sto piangendo!» nega con forza, tirando su col naso. «Dico solo: non è un cazzo giusto che “Gay Inseminator” esca con un bel pezzo di ragazzo così, mentre io trascorro il mio fine settimana libero alternando abbuffate di gelato davanti alla televisione, a telefonate come queste alla mia unica amica. Che tra l'altro, ha ben pensato di trasferirsi a Parma!»

«Sì, beh. Lo sai che è soltanto temporaneo» ribatte piccata la confidente.

«Fanculo il tuo stage! Io ho bisogno di te, adesso! Che cazzo di amica sei, se non posso usare la tua spalla per piangere delle mie miserie?»

«Quell'amica che si strapperebbe il cuore per te, se almeno servisse a renderti felice» le confessa Sara. «Ascolta, Mila: l'unica persona con la quale devi prendertela è Georgi, quello pseudo fidanzato che un momento prima ti propone un week-end romantico e quello dopo cambia piano, volando a Mosca per l'ennesima, improrogabile, riunione di lavoro.»

Mila incassa in silenzio la ramanzina; sa che Sara ha ragione, ma confermarglielo le costa troppo caro, in orgoglio e autocritica.

Dovrebbe innanzitutto cominciare a guardare Georgi Popovich con gli occhi dell'amica per distinguere tutti quei suoi sorrisi calcolati. Dovrebbe prendere a prestito anche le orecchie di Sara, per capire il senso delle sue frasi, sempre misurate, troppo composte, e anche la bocca di lei per rispondere a tono quando Georgi la abbandona senza alcuna pietà, per sbrigare i suoi presunti affari.

Mila dovrebbe, insomma, ammettere di aver sbagliato amore, ancora una volta. Ma non può proprio farlo, non se la sente di restare nuovamente senza sogni e speranze.

Alla cruda realtà preferisce la dolcezza di una menzogna, una storia mediocre appesa a un filo marcio e fragile di illusioni. Quel filo è tutto quello che ha, per tenere insieme il suo cuore fatto in mille pezzi da Victor.

Ed è proprio per difendere il suo cuore spezzato che abbaia sempre alla vita. È per nascondere il suo triste batticuore a chi non l'ha mai amata e che è costretta a guardare al fianco di un giovane uomo, al quale dona tutta la sua attenzione.

Proprio così: quel bastardo del suo ex è una ferita che brucia ancora.

Ed è sempre per colpa di Victor, se di colpo Mila si ritrova spiazzata quando Sara la richiama dai suoi voli tra i pensieri, accorgendosi di averla ignorato per chissà quanti minuti.

«Pronto, Mila? Ehi? Allora, che cosa mi risponderesti?»

«A cos'è, che devo rispondere?»

Già, Mila non ne ha proprio idea, perciò si sente in dovere di essere franca: «Scusami Sara, non ti ho ascoltata! Mi sono messa a guardare dalla finestra quel coglione e non ho scollegato il cervello.»

Da Sara le giunge un altro sospiro al quale segue una risata, una di quelle che l'amica l'ha abituata ad ascoltare quando accusa un brutto fiasco.

«Non importa, sta' tranquilla» la rassicura, ma Mila ha il presentimento che non sia così. Lo ha capito da subito da quella risata forzata e glielo conferma la voce di Sara, salita di un'ottava per fingere un'allegria che non c'è. E si sente uno schifo.

«Dai, ripetimi quello che hai detto» tenta di rimediare.

«Davvero, non era nulla di essenziale.»

«Che stronza sono! Come amica faccio davvero pena!» ammette avvilita.

Sente Sara esplodere a ridere, questa volta di gusto, dandole il modo di fare pace con se stessa. Mila sta per tornare a chiederle della domanda quando un beep insistente interferisce tra loro.

«È Yurio?» chiede Sara.

«Sì» le conferma. «Deve aver trovato la linea occupata.»

«Allora ciao.»

«Ciao» saluta anche Mila. Ma non aggancia ancora; prima, ha il bisogno di soffiarle un ultimo grazie.

«E di cosa?» replica Sarla.

«Che ci sei. Tu sei il punto fermo della mia vita. La sola persona su cui posso davvero contare.»

Altra pausa strana. Altri beep che invitano le due ragazze a lasciarsi.

È Sara a prendere l'iniziativa: «Ci sentiamo. Saluta Yurio da parte mia.»

«Certo» le garantisce.

E mentre il nome di Sara Crispino sparisce dal suo display, Mila si ricorda della domanda misteriosa, poi ritrattata. Alla fine non ha chiesto spiegazioni a riguardo e un po' il senso di colpa le punzecchia il cuore.

Riprenderanno il discorso nella prossima chiamata, si ripromette.

Adesso non ha tempo per pensarci: fuori dalla porta, c'è Yurio che sta suonando con insistenza il campanello.

 

  
  
  


**♥** **Spazietto dell'autrice** **♥** **:** _ebbene ritorna questa storia AU per alcuni un po' particolare, con un capitolo che forse non ci si aspettava, perché dal punto di vista di Mila. La victuuri è comunque il tema principale del suo POV, e spero che mi perdoniate almeno per questo :P Detto questo, ho introdotto due vecchie conoscenze, e forse la faccenda vi avrà anche fatto sorridere (come le battutacce velenose di Yurio, spero!)  
E niente, mi auguro continuiate a supportare la storia, perché ho tante cose da dirvi su questi due, i quali torneranno assoluti protagonisti dal prossimo capitolo._

**_Ciao! ^_^_ **


End file.
